Remembering a Time of Serenity
by Little Serenity
Summary: Little Serenity's past is darker than it seems. Growing up on the moon isn't as easy as it looks. What happens when Serenity's rival and old boyfriend crash the party? Memories, battles, powerful spells and more! Story Complete


Authors Notes: Wow! My first story about my past. Just to warn you, this is not for the faint of heart! Many thanks to Zach Kaiser and Joe Mello for beta reading this for me!  
  
Time: After AS 4: Pararakerus  
  
*Part 1 *  
  
Little Serenity tossed and turned in her bed, dreaming of things long past and muttering in her sleep.  
  
Come with me to Earth.  
  
"No, please, leave me alone."  
  
Come with me to Earth. The voice persisted.  
  
"Get out of my head!"  
  
I promise we'll have a really good time, I promise.  
  
Serenity screamed and sat bolt upright in her bed. She looked around at the empty room, as if expecting him to be there. Zach Kaiser and Black Phoenix, Serenity's partners, burst into her room.  
  
"What's wrong?! You screamed as if you were about to be murdered!" Zach looked very groggy and disheveled.  
  
*He doesn't know the half of it.* "Sorry, just a bad dream."  
  
"Must have been pretty bad," Black Phoenix yawned. "I've never heard you scream like that."  
  
"I've been having this dream for the past week, but this time it was even worse."  
  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Nah, it's three in the morning, you guys should get back to sleep."  
  
"Okay, if you're sure you're okay." Black Phoenix looked anxiously at Serenity.  
  
"I'm fine. I'll just get a glass of water and go back to sleep."  
  
"See you in the morning." Zach yawned and the brothers headed back to their room. Serenity sat there for a few minutes trying to forget her awful dream, it wasn't possible. She would carry that terrible moment of dread with her for the rest of her life. She got up and went to the bathroom to get herself a glass of water. She turned on the coldwater tap and watched the water fill the glass.  
  
Monster. MONSTER! Another painful memory. She seemed to be having a lot of those lately. Serenity downed the water and crawled back into bed, pulling the sheets over her head.  
  
Leave me alone! Stop picking on me! And stop pulling my tail! Serenity's younger voice resounded in her head.  
  
Why do you have that tail anyway? And can't little Serenity handle a few jokes? A boy's voice teased.  
  
Ha ha! Little Serenity, Little Serenity, Little Serenity! A group of kids started laughing at her new pet name.  
  
That's not my name! STOP IT!! Serenity screamed, tears flowing down her face. Suddenly, the mob backed away from her and ran to their parents.  
  
They changed daddy! They changed! One little boy cried.  
  
It looked like she was going to hit us with her laser beams! One girl ran crying to her father.  
  
Wow, you really are a freak Serenity. The first boy said in disgust.  
  
But, what'd I do.  
  
***  
  
"You look awful Serenity." Zach said at breakfast the next morning. "Did you get back to sleep?" There was no answer, "Serenity?" Zach looked over and found her napping in her cereal bowl.  
  
"Huh, wha?" Serenity jerked herself awake.  
  
"I guess that's a 'no'." Black Phoenix said as he munched on a slice of toast. He handed her a napkin to wipe her face off.  
  
"Thanks." Serenity put the napkin down.  
  
"JEEZ!" Zach fell out of his chair and onto the floor. Black Phoenix leaned over the table.  
  
"You alright, bro?"  
  
"Serenity. what's with your." Serenity was turned around in her chair, she turned back to face him.  
  
"What? Do I still have cereal on my face or something?"  
  
"No, they were. I guess it was just my imagination."  
  
*I know I saw what I saw. Something about that reminds me of something long past. but I can't quite remember what. *  
  
"Earth to Zach, come in Zach. You want more toast?" Black Phoenix pushed a plate in Zach's face.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure."  
  
"Jeez, you and Serenity. What's with you guys?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
*Part 2 *  
  
You know perfectly well what you did you monster! Get away from my child! If you ever come near her again, you will pay dearly. Serenity opened her eyes. Another dream of the past, these things were starting to get old. At least last night she got a decent night's sleep. She threw on her robe and walked over to Zach and Phoenix's room.  
  
"Hey. Did you get anymore sleep?" Black Phoenix looked up from his book.  
  
"Yep. I got a full ten hours last night." Serenity put her hand on her forehead and yawned. Zach suddenly stood up and stared her straight in the face.  
  
"What?" Serenity asked nervously.  
  
"Nothing. We've got something strange on the loose." Zach broke his stare and went over to his laptop.  
  
"Really? What's up?"  
  
"Apparently, the fabric of this dimension was ruffled a bit last night. A group of people came through some kind of portal from another dimension."  
  
"Maybe some latecomers to the season?"  
  
"Nope, I did a scan. They ain't authors."  
  
"Then what are they?"  
  
"I scanned for everything else that Phoenix and I have encountered. Two of the life forms registered: One is from the moon, and the other we haven't been able to place. We know we've encountered it before, we just don't know where from."  
  
"Do we have a visual?"  
  
"We have a visual!" Black Phoenix chorused. He brought up the camera shot on his computer screen. Serenity looked at it nonchalantly, then panicked.  
  
"Enhance this shot, right now!" Black Phoenix brought it up so Serenity could clearly see all the forms. She blanched. The picture showed a woman in a black body suit, complete with one shoulder armor, and a long skirt slit all the way up the sides. She carried a sword with a wooden hilt. Around her were six men with black full-body armor on. The man standing next to the woman had white one-shoulder armor, slightly flared white pants, and white-blonde hair.  
  
"All of the figures around these two are guards, they can shape shift. The other two. One of them is definitely from the moon, and he's after me."  
  
"Whaddya mean he's after you?!"  
  
"He's a suitor. My guardian mother tried to marry me off to him, but fortunately it failed when." Serenity trailed off, tears in her eyes.  
  
"You don't have to tell us about that now. What about the other person?"  
  
"I know her as well. She is Meilee, she is also a moon-bred saiyan. She is just a common one though, no trace of goddess blood whatsoever. My father had pity for her when she was banished from planet Vegeta. He allowed her to live among the people of the Moon, until she was banished to a remote asteroid. She learned magic there and has acquired guards that can change shape. They can transform into beasts that look like a cross between a Lightning Saix and a black panther."  
  
"Why was she banished?" Serenity looked very uncomfortable. She put her hand behind her head and stroked one side of her neck.  
  
"Okay, skip that one. Why is SHE here with that guy?"  
  
"Meilee is my rival, she will stop at nothing to ruin me, to sell me off to some idiot to promote my misery."  
  
I think you should marry him. Meilee's sly voice whispered to a younger Serenity.  
  
I don't know. He's so. unattractive.  
  
What?! He's the most handsome man I know!  
  
Not his looks. His personality is revolting. I should kill myself if I were to be married to that blockhead.  
  
Now now, I should hope you wouldn't go to such extremes. Meilee's hopeful voice drifted off in Serenity's head.  
  
"HELLOOOO! Sereeeenityyy." Zach was waving his hand in front of Serenity's face. She snapped out of her dreamy state.  
  
"Sorry. Anyway, Meilee is probably plotting against me with Largo."  
  
"He's the suitor?"  
  
"Named after the slowest tempo in music. Yet, it is ironic. He thinks quickly and finds any means to get what he wants."  
  
Someone, help me. Serenity's own voice drifted through her mind. She winced and gritted her teeth to get the terrible memory out of her head.  
  
"Are you okay?" Black Phoenix and Zach rushed over to Serenity to help her.  
  
"I'm. fine. I just need to sit down." Serenity sat on the edge of Phoenix's bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Zach sat next to her and stroked her arm.  
  
"Someday. I'll show you what happened to me and Largo. Not right now, it's too awful."  
  
"Maybe we can help you with these sudden, attacks you keep having. It's not fair for us to stand by and watch you suffer!" Black Phoenix reasoned.  
  
"I'll let you in on something not so. horrible." Serenity stood up, Zach and Phoenix followed suit.  
  
"I'll transfer my views of what was happening into your minds, so you can see them. It'll be like watching a movie, sort of." Serenity put her two first fingers of each hand on the brothers' foreheads. A misty white aura surrounded her as the brothers were plunged into darkness.  
  
*Part 3 *  
  
When Zach and Black Phoenix opened their eyes again, they were on the moon. A group of children seemed to be playing off in the distance.  
  
"Can we move?" Zach asked.  
  
"I think so." Black Phoenix took a step, then signaled that it was okay. They both ran to the group. It consisted of a few boys and girls circled around one person and laughing. Zach and Phoenix gasped when they saw who was at the center. It was Serenity. The people on the inside of the ring were squirting her with squirt guns, calling her names, throwing things, and were pulling her. tail?!  
  
"Freak!" One boy squirted her. Serenity covered her face with her arms and tried to block the assault.  
  
"Why don't you defend yourself or something?!" One girl shot a rock at Serenity, which bounced off her head; she cried out in pain.  
  
"Hey! Hey!!" Zach tried to stop the kids, but he couldn't seem to get their attention. Black Phoenix tried to pick up one of them, but his hands passed right through. They couldn't interfere.  
  
"Leave me alone! Stop picking on me!" Serenity cried, not putting down her defensive position.  
  
"What? Can't little Serenity handle a few jokes?" Another boy teased.  
  
"Ha ha! Little Serenity, Little Serenity, Little Serenity!" The group of kids started laughing at her new pet name. Miscellaneous objects pelted Serenity. Balls, sticks, rocks, food, anything the kids could find to throw.  
  
"That's not my name!" Serenity put her defense down. Her hair started to ruffle with her dress, "STOP IT!!" Serenity screamed, tears flowing down her face. She opened her eyes and they were bright turquoise. The mob backed away from her and ran to their parents.  
  
"They changed daddy! They changed!" One little boy cried.  
  
"It looked like she was going to hit us with her laser beams!" One girl ran crying to her father.  
  
"Monster. MONSTER!!"  
  
"Wow, you really are a freak Serenity." The first boy said in disgust.  
  
"But, what'd I do."  
  
"You know perfectly well what you did, you monster!" Serenity looked up. Endymion was standing before her with Selenity in his arms. Serenity still knelt, tears still streaming down her face.  
  
"Get away from my child! If you ever come near her again, you will pay dearly."  
  
"Please, Your Majesty." Serenity cried, "I don't even know what I've done!" She crawled over to him. He recoiled in disgust.  
  
"I must have a word with Cyrus about you. I don't know what YOU are, but you are certainly not welcome in my family, or in my kingdom."  
  
"But, Selenity, my friend! Please tell him I'm not a monster!" Selenity looked away. She had been the only one in the crowd who was trying to break up the ridicule, but things were different now. Endymion turned and walked away.  
  
"Selenity?! SELENITY!!!" Serenity was completely alone. Zach and Phoenix felt themselves being pulled away from the pitiful scene.  
  
*Part 4 *  
  
Zach opened his eyes. Serenity was still in a state of deep concentration, probably pulling Black Phoenix out of that nightmare world that Serenity called her past. His brother soon opened his own eyes. Serenity lowered her arms and collapsed onto the floor. The brothers rushed to help her, but she refused their help.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. Remembering and transmitting these things just makes me kind of tired." Kaiser and Phoenix shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell us that you were tormented like that? Why were you? You seemed to be just like everybody else." Black Phoenix bombarded Serenity with questions.  
  
"I didn't really want to acknowledge that such things ever happened. Pretending that they didn't worked for awhile. The reason they tormented me was because of my eyes."  
  
"You're eyes?" The brothers said together. They stared at Serenity's deep blue eyes.  
  
"I'll share another quick memory with you." Once again, the duo were sucked into Serenity's past.  
  
Serenity seemed to be talking with her father. She looked to be about ten years old. She was looking very uncomfortable.  
  
"Is there something on you mind, Serenity?" Cyrus asked as he looked up from his work.  
  
"Um, yes." Serenity decided to ask him the question that was on her mind. "I was teased again today because of my eyes. Can I alter them? Please?" The brothers tried to get a look at her eyes, but like the first memory they saw, her eyes were closed.  
  
Cyrus sighed, "Well, are you ashamed of your eyes?"  
  
"I just don't want to be picked on anymore." Serenity turned away from him.  
  
"Do you really think that changing your appearance will stop these attacks on your character?" Serenity looked as if she was pondering this. "If you want to change them, go ahead. You'll be able to reverse it when you want to."  
  
"Oh! Thank you daddy!" Serenity leapt into Cyrus' arms and gave him a hug. Zach and Phoenix were pulled out of Serenity's memory.  
  
Zach and Phoenix opened their eyes at the same time. Serenity sat down on Zach's bed to regain her strength.  
  
"So, uh, what do your actual eyes look like?" Zach asked nervously. Serenity shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Do you really want to see?" Serenity sounded sad and nervous.  
  
"We won't make fun of you! We promise!" Black Phoenix interjected. Serenity smiled at him.  
  
"Alright." She sighed. Serenity closed her eyes and passed her hand in front of her face. She slowly opened her eyes. The brothers both blinked in surprise, but held back their astonishment. If Zach hadn't known Serenity's heritage, he would have thought she was a demon. Her eyes were black and had flecks of opal white in them, a tribute to her saiyan and goddess background.  
  
Something about Serenity's eyes brought back memories in Zach's head. He fished around, trying to remember where he saw those eyes before.  
  
My God, do you think we screwed up? A younger Zach sounded panicked.  
  
No, at least, I hope not. Another voice whispered in Zach's head. Why would this correlate with Serenity's eyes?  
  
"Nobody except my father knew that I had saiyan blood. Not even I did. Everyone else's eyes were white or blue, albeit mine. I cast a simple spell over them, which made them like everybody else's. I had some close calls during AS. Whenever I passed my hand in front of my face, they would change, which explains the whole breakfast incident. When I wiped my face off, I passed my hand in front of my eyes."  
  
"I knew I saw something like that!" Zach exclaimed. Serenity waved her hand and her eyes were blue again.  
  
"I think we've gotten seriously off track. We were talking about Meilee, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, what's she capable of?"  
  
"She can absorb techniques, much like Rando, except they don't have to be dead. She can also take on certain traits of a person, like their appearance, voice, race, you know."  
  
"So. she could absorb our magic." Black Phoenix said slowly.  
  
"Right, so can her minions. Largo can't though, he's just a common moon airhead."  
  
"Who's an airhead?" an oily voice pervaded the room. Serenity froze.  
  
"It's Largo." Serenity whispered, "RUN!"  
  
"No way!" Zach stood his ground, "You told us this guy's a pushover! We ain't leaving."  
  
A white-blonde wolf glided in through the open window. Serenity tried to stand, but she was too shocked. Largo had never had these kind of powers when she had left the moon! Soon, the man with white-blonde hair was in the place where the wolf had been. He gave Zach and Phoenix a very superior look.  
  
"And who might these be?" Largo looked disgusted.  
  
"Leave them out of this. It's me you want right? Well, you've got another thing coming."  
  
"Darling." He swooped down on Serenity, held her around the waist, and kissed her on the top of her head, "Don't speak so harshly to me. You know you're my only love." Serenity broke away from him.  
  
"Please. You've always wanted my father's throne. White Moon Goddess wouldn't have anything to do with you, so you preyed on my feelings!" He advanced on her again, but she flew to the ceiling. "JUST STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!"  
  
Largo looked slightly inconvenienced. He sighed, "You're stubbornness only makes you more radiant."  
  
"SHUT UP! You've killed me! You've sullied my reputation! To think I was so impudent to my father's warnings! I should have seen what was to be!"  
  
"You should be glad I came back, even after what you did to me!"  
  
"WHAT I DID TO YOU?! Get out of my sight, you demon!"  
  
"That's quite impossible. I promised Meilee that I would bring you back to her. She promised that you would have complete obedience towards me when she's through with you."  
  
"No such thing is going to happen, you idiot." Zach suddenly stepped forward.  
  
"You leave her alone! She's told us all about you!" Black Phoenix yelled.  
  
"So, she told you what happened when we went to Earth together?" Serenity's face suddenly filled with mixed looks of anger and concern. She swooped down and pummeled him with her fists. He laughed at her attempts and threw her into the nearest wall. Serenity climbed out looking disheveled, yet ready to fight.  
  
"Meilee's been teaching me some useful tricks. Here's a good one." He turned and faced Zach and Phoenix. Largo waved his hands in front of their faces. They suddenly fell slack.  
  
"What have you done to them!" Serenity yelled, panicking.  
  
"Alright you two, get Serenity and follow me." Zach and Phoenix walked slowly and stupidly towards Serenity. She backed away, frantic. She didn't want to hurt them, but she didn't want to be captured by Largo. Zach and Phoenix backed her against a wall. She again took to the ceiling, but Black Phoenix flew up suddenly and latched onto her waist. Dragged down by the extra weight, Serenity's leg was soon caught by Zach. She started screaming and clawing at the air, trying to reach the ceiling.  
  
"ZACH! PHOENIX! IT'S ME, SERENTY! DON'T YOU RECOGNIZE ME?!" They didn't.  
  
*Part 5 *  
  
Dragged down, Serenity was now being held by Zach and Phoenix. She struggled to break free, but the spell must have given its victims super strength that even a saiyan couldn't break. They walked down the hallway, Largo at the front, and Zach, Serenity, and Phoenix bringing up the rear.  
  
*I can't shake them to their senses. I call to them and they ignore me. I don't want to hit them. There's only one option, showing them one of my memories. It'll probably cancel out the spell, if the memory is strong enough. * She settled on one that she had been saving for when they asked her about Largo again. Serenity glowed in her white aura. Largo turned around and saw what Serenity was doing. He ran to break her concentration, but a dome had covered her and the brothers, rendering all his spells and force useless.  
  
"Zach!" Black Phoenix yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Zach jerked awake. He looked around. They were on the moon again, more specifically, in Serenity's room.  
  
"She's feeding us another memory. To break the spell."  
  
"Good, I was getting sick of doing what that guy told us to." Suddenly, Serenity entered her room and started brushing her hair quickly.  
  
"Come on, Serenity!" Largo's voice called into her room. Zach and Phoenix stood up to fight, but then remembered that they couldn't interfere.  
  
"Coming!" Serenity opened her door, there was Largo. The brothers were disgusted that Serenity had actually let him into her room. "So!" She said as she sat down on her bed, missing Black Phoenix's wing by an inch, "What do you wanna do this time?"  
  
Largo smiled, "Why don't we visit Earth?"  
  
"Earth?" Serenity frowned, "Why there?"  
  
"Come with me to Earth. We'll have a really good time, I promise."  
  
"Well, okay!" Serenity smiled and took his arm as he escorted her out of the room. Zach and Phoenix followed. The couple flew in bubbles down to the Earth. Phoenix and Zach found that they could go without having to use one of the transports. What happened next was kind of like a montage in a movie. The brothers got flashes of Serenity and Largo having dinner, walking through a town, feeding fish, going to a festival, and all sorts of things. Finally, the flickering images stopped, and Serenity and Largo were walking in a garden, talking and laughing. Largo finally stopped her at a bridge.  
  
"You were right! I did have fun." Serenity smiled, "I'm glad we're friends."  
  
"The best part is still to come. Can we be, more than friends, Serenity?" She looked at him oddly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He leaned in closer to her, "I like you a lot Serenity, more than I ever thought I would."  
  
"Largo."  
  
He was getting closer. He put his arm around Serenity's waist and the brothers could only look on in horror. "I love you, Serenity." he leaned in to kiss her, but Serenity broke away.  
  
"Largo, I only want us to be friends. I'm not ready for something like this, I'm only 12! In Earth years, that is."  
  
"I'm sure that once you get to know me better."  
  
"I think you better take me home, Largo." Serenity said shortly. The brothers breathed a sigh of relief, but it wasn't over. Largo seemed very angry and moved in great strides to Serenity. He grabbed her roughly.  
  
"Largo! What are you doing!"  
  
"If you will not consent to be mine, I will take you!" he kissed her hard, Serenity struggled and tried to get away from him. He jerked her arm back and pressed her against him, putting his hand on her back. He started kissing her neck, shoulders, and face. Serenity was screaming for help, clawing at him, trying desperately to get away.  
  
"Someone! He-" Largo kissed her on her mouth again as he found the zipper of her dress. He pulled it down.  
  
*Someone, help me. * Serenity's voice pleaded in Zach and Phoenix's heads. Serenity seemed to be looking up towards the sky, as if to plead for help from home. The vision blacked out and faded back in. Serenity stirred and sat up, she was lying in the middle of the footpath of the garden. The bridge was smashed to pieces, some houses had become split level homes, trees were broken and splintered, some snapped in half as if they had been toothpicks. Serenity looked around the scene with disbelief, what could have caused this? Her eyes finally rested on the broken bridge. Her torn dress was floating in the water, she gasped and looked down. Largo was on top of her and she wasn't wearing anything. She curled herself up into a quivering ball and broke into hysterical sobs and screaming. The vision ended.  
  
*Part 6 *  
  
The brothers both opened their eyes, surprised to find small tears in their eyes. Serenity, however, was crying profusely, tears streaming down her face. They didn't know what to say to her.  
  
"H-he, sullied m-me." Serenity cried, still shaking. They were all in the attic. Serenity had managed to transport them all away from Largo. "I-I n- never t-t-told anyone, ab-bout wh-what happened-d. I f-felt like a f- filthy harlot."  
  
Zach and Phoenix stared in astonishment. Serenity had had her most precious gift taken from her against her will. They both didn't know what to say to her. They couldn't say they knew what it was like, because that was a complete lie.  
  
"Serenity, we don't know what to say." Black Phoenix started. She started to cry uncontrollably.  
  
"But we're not going to leave you!" Zach put his hands on her shoulders. "It wasn't your fault, we saw that you tried. You tried with all you had, he was just too strong."  
  
"I-I was forced into believing that I was in love with him as well. My guardian mother set me up on dates with him, until that one. I came home and refused to be in the presence any other man except my father. Largo told my Chandra he wanted a 'maid' for his bride, one that would be faithful. My own kingdom turned against me for fooling around, except my father. Goddess searched my memories and found that one, then showed it to my family, and they forbade Largo from speaking about it. They cursed his tongue so he could only speak about it in subtle hints."  
  
"Why did it black out in the middle?" Black Phoenix asked.  
  
"I passed out. I have no idea what happened between then and when I woke up." Zach suddenly stood up.  
  
"Serenity, I'm gonna kick this guy's ass. He definitely deserves it for hurting you. That bastard is as good as dead." Zach was fuming mad.  
  
"I'll help him!" Black Phoenix stood up with Zach and they both beamed down at her. Her eyes got very shiny again. Serenity suddenly sprung up and hugged them both around the neck, crying profusely into their shoulders. They both stroked her back soothingly. She sniffed and sat down on the floor again.  
  
"We should regain our strength before facing Meilee and Largo. We should get some sleep." Serenity fell asleep in less than a minute.  
  
"We should probably watch her, just to make sure Largo doesn't try anything funny again." Phoenix looked down at Serenity.  
  
"Right." Zach nodded.  
  
Soon, all three of them had fallen asleep. Zach tossed and turned on the floor.  
  
ZJ! You get Sr216! I'll go after her!  
  
Right!  
  
Zach awoke with a start, "That's right." he mumbled. "She was the one." A deafening scream reached Zach's ears. He looked where Serenity should have been. There was a hole in the floor.  
  
"DAMN! PHOENIX! SHE'S GONE!"  
  
Black Phoenix jolted awake. He only needed one look at the hole and his brother to know what had happened. The brothers jumped through the hole and down to the floor. Serenity was being held against the wall by Largo as the woman (who Phoenix and Zach recognized as Meilee) prepared some kind of spell. Serenity bared her teeth and struggled to get free of Largo's vice grip, but it was useless. She screamed again, trying to alert someone to come and help her. Black Phoenix's hair suddenly turned red and he socked Largo in the face with a fire spell. The man stumbled backwards and Serenity ran over to Zach and hid behind him.  
  
"The spell Meilee was preparing was an obedience spell. The one thing she promised Largo from me. Please, don't let them hit me with it." Serenity whimpered behind Zach.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll take care of these bastards." Zach's hair turned blue as he cast a water spell that caught one of the guards in the stomach. He drew his sword and he jumped into the fray between Phoenix, Meilee's minions, and Largo.  
  
*I can't let them take care of me, I have to do something! * Serenity thought. She looked around for some kind of cover so she could leap into battle without being surprised by the spell. She took the board that had been sawed out of the attic floor and cast a spell on it quickly. The wood suddenly had arm straps for her to hold it by. She stood up and noticed Meilee across the room, daring Serenity to come any closer.  
  
"Serenity!" Zach yelled as he threw a guard against the hall wall, "Don't do anything stupid!"  
  
"I won't." Serenity said shortly, "But I need to fight her. She was the one who sold me to Largo, she suggested to my guardian mother that I take a husband soon. She cast a spell over Chandra to get her to agree, this is my chance for revenge for what she brought upon me." Serenity's eyes turned a steel blue. She rushed at Meilee, the sorceress retaliated by firing the spell, Serenity easily blocked it with her shield. Serenity took the upper hand in the battle by surprising Meilee with her eyes, quickly waving her hand over her face, she growled and attacked Meilee. The woman was startled by Serenity's appearance and backed away leaving herself open to attack. Serenity threw several ki blasts into Meilee's stomach and when Serenity's rival was caught off balance, Serenity kicked Meilee's legs out from under her, causing her to fall to the ground.  
  
"That's what I call a cat fight taken to the extreme." Black Phoenix stared at the fray.  
  
"Yep, best not get cocky though." Zach said as he flipped an attacking guard onto the floor. Soon, it was just Zach and Phoenix against Largo and Serenity against Meilee. Largo gave Meilee a side look and they both nodded. Before anyone could do anything, Largo raced towards Serenity and Meilee ran full out towards the brothers, using some kind of enhanced speed spell. In a matter of milliseconds, Largo had twisted Serenity's arms around her back and Meilee had her sword pressed against Zach and Phoenix's throats.  
  
"You know I'll do it Serenity." Meilee smirked at a struggling Serenity. "But, I have a very tempting deal for you. If you succumb to the spell, I will let these brats go. If not." She pressed the sword a bit more into her partners' necks. They leaned away from it desperately. Serenity's eyes suddenly became very resolute.  
  
"Very well." She looked away from the brothers' astonished looks.  
  
"No! You can't do this for us!" Zach tried to free himself from Meilee's grip, but she held fast. She looked at him with sad eyes, which she closed slowly.  
  
Zach, I can't risk your safety to escape what has already occurred. Largo will probably want me to kill you both, he doesn't want you guys to do anything funny to break the spell. There is a way though, when I attack you, you HAVE to beat me and force the memory I showed you in the attic back into my head.  
  
I don't know how to though. Zach thought back to her.  
  
Think of it as moving a file in a computer into a new drive. You just have to be touching me, then think of the memory and force it from you into me. It should break the spell.  
  
We can't hurt you though, won't you be able to feel it?  
  
I will. Zach you have to PROMISE me you'll do this. It's the only way, I'll never forgive myself if you don't do this. Largo tugged her towards Meilee.  
  
PROMISE ME ZACH!  
  
"Alright. We'll do it."  
  
"I've come with my own will, let them go." Serenity jerked her head towards Zach and Phoenix. Meilee lowered her sword.  
  
"Just so you vermin won't get in the way." Meilee cast a dome spell over them. Zach and Phoenix realized their secret plan to interfere was going to fail if they didn't do something.  
  
Don't interfere, you guys. Just do what I told you. Both brothers heard Serenity's voice in their heads.  
  
"You heard her too?" Zach asked Black Phoenix.  
  
"Yeah, she told me what we have to do."  
  
"Now," Meilee's cold voice had a note of glee in it, "Let's get started." Golden mist started swirling around her hand. Serenity started to struggle and cry out. The brothers started beating at the barrier, Zach forcing his shoulder against it and Phoenix trying his fire spells on it, none of which worked. Soon the mist started flashing silver, Serenity struggled even faster. Her eyes started to flicker turquoise along with her hair. Meilee paused.  
  
"So, you're a super saiyan now."  
  
"Jealous?" Serenity gave an exhausted laugh. Meilee kicked her with her spiked heel across the face. Serenity now had a deep gash in her cheek.  
  
"I will seal that power away in the deep recesses of your mind! You will be completely obedient to everything we say!" The spell went from silver to deep scarlet, Serenity had a look of horror on her face, exhausted as she was, she struggled even more. Largo and Meilee laughed at her feeble attempts. Zach and Phoenix were infuriated and started beating the wall even more. Zach tried to use his sword, but it had no effect. He and Phoenix cast several spells on the wall, but it didn't give to their power.  
  
"It's finally ready Serenity, sorry you had to wait." Meilee teased Serenity. The saiyan sorceress transferred the spell so she was holding part of it in each hand. Serenity forced her head down, but Largo pushed it up putting his thumbs under her jaw. "I hope you have pleasant thoughts the rest of your life, because you won't be able to tell anybody about them!" Meilee laughed and pressed her thumbs against Serenity's forehead. Serenity's face was locked in an expression of horror, her eyes glazed over. Zach and Phoenix started yelling frantically at her.  
  
"RESIST! DON'T GIVE IN!" Black Phoenix yelled as the red mist started to enter Serenity's head, clouding her voluntary mind.  
  
"PHOENIX! I have one more idea! Our shields! Maybe they can neutralize the effect of this one! We'll have to do it together!" The brothers grasped hands and forced their shields into one. The shield grew and bumped against the one that held them, the brothers gritted their teeth and forced the shell to get bigger. Soon, Meilee's shield was ready to burst, but the brothers had no energy left.  
  
We're not going to make it, we've lost. Serenity's gonna kill us and stay locked in her own head for the rest of eternity. Black Phoenix thought.  
  
So is this it? Are we going to lose because of some stupid pervert and his teacher? How pathetic is this. Zach thought to himself.  
  
Please, don't give up. You guys are my only hope, corny as it sounds. I have enough time left to help you, but you'll only have my help for thirty seconds, then even my spirit will be ensnared in the spell.  
  
The brothers looked over at each other and instantly knew that the other had thought of giving up. They looked over at Serenity and she started glowing with a gray aura.  
  
"What's, going on?!" Largo yelled.  
  
"Soon, her attempts will be futile! Just let her do whatever she's trying, the spell will be complete in another minute!" Meilee yelled over the crackle of the spell.  
  
Serenity's spirit floated through the two shields easily. She gave the brothers a small smile, then something extraordinary happened. Serenity's spirit split in two, her goddess half had sleek white hair and opal eyes. Her saiyan half had untidy black hair and eyes, which suddenly turned gold and turquoise. The brothers stared at the apparitions.  
  
We haven't much time, Serenity's voice sounded in their heads again. The saiyan half entered Zach and the Goddess half entered Phoenix. Zach's hair and eyes suddenly turned to those of a super saiyan, Phoenix's hair and eyes both turned white. They both stared at each other in disbelief.  
  
You have thirty seconds! Then, I must leave you, or risk being shut out of my own body. The both nodded at each other. Zach called up Serenity's saiyan powers and easily rejuvenated the shield. Black Phoenix added the powers granted to him by Serenity and kept adding power to the shield, pressing it against the offending one. Zach and Phoenix started to glow yellow and white. With one final burst of power, the shield cracked Meilee's.  
  
"WHAT?!" The sorceress screeched. She and Largo looked over at the brothers and recognized their appearance. Meilee looked down at Serenity, she was smiling, despite the pain.  
  
"DAMN YOU!"  
  
Serenity's spirit returned to her body and Zach and Black Phoenix were returned to their normal selves. A brilliant flash of red light denoted that the spell was complete.  
  
*Part 7 *  
  
There was an odd silence. The brothers, Largo, and Meilee all stared at Serenity who was still kneeling with her face upwards, frozen.  
  
"Arise, Serenity!" Meilee commanded. Serenity slowly stood up. Her eyes were wiped totally blank. She had no pupils and no glint, solid blue. Phoenix nudged Zach and motioned for him to look at Serenity's forehead. Two sideways black diamonds were positioned there, proclaiming Meilee's command.  
  
Run! Serenity's voice yelled in the brother's heads. It was distant and scrambled, but they got the message, they both turned on their heels and ran.  
  
"I... still don't think... we should have left her." Black Phoenix panted as they threw themselves into a broom closet.  
  
"Serenity's fine on her own. She may be writhing in disgust in her own head, but we'll get her out of there. I'll bet my life on it."  
  
"And we may be doing just that." Phoenix moaned. "We can't fight against her, even if her Super Saiyan powers are locked away."  
  
"We need some kind of tactical plan. Something that will surprise her, but not hurt her."  
  
"What if we hit her over the head?"  
  
"We can't do that, she won't be able to receive the memory if she's unconscious. This IS going to be hard."  
  
"Perhaps we could bind her arms and legs together?"  
  
"That would work, if one of us could do it alone."  
  
"Maybe a spell? You have anything in the deep recesses of your mind?"  
  
"Nothing that could help us, unless we could use another wand."  
  
"I don't think that I want to trust you with another wand."  
  
"What? You think I'm going to blow her head off on accident or something?"  
  
"Or worse, you could cast another of those Attachment Spells and her head would be split three ways."  
  
"Okay, we'll just surprise her, one of us will hold her down, and the other will force the memory into her head. No problem."  
  
"You make it sound so easy, but you know it's not going to be."  
  
Back in the hall, Serenity was receiving her orders from Meilee and Largo.  
  
"I still don't like those boys," Largo protested, "They could pose trouble for our plan. You're sure Serenity's spirit can't get out?"  
  
"For the forty-millionth time, I'm sure! She's locked in her own head with no means for escape. Anyway, what can those boys do without her? Sure, one of them has wings made out of fire, but the other guy, apart from the sword, didn't look too threatening."  
  
"A sword and wings can be a problem. Plus, I thought I saw the winged one's hair turn red, and the other's turned blue."  
  
"Hmm, Elemental Magic. Okay, now I agree with you Largo, they are going to be a fly in the ointment. Serenity?" Meilee snapped, "Get rid of the two boys you were with this afternoon. I don't want them screwing up our plans."  
  
"Yes, Meilee." Serenity said in a monotone voice. She bowed low and when she arose, the symbol on her forehead had vanished. She sped off to find the brothers.  
  
"See? No resistance, no problem." Meilee assured Largo, but something was itching at the back of his head. Something he had heard Serenity mention to the brothers, something that could indefinitely screw things up.  
  
*Part 8 *  
  
Black Phoenix walked around the main hall nonchalantly, hoping that Serenity would catch a glimpse of him. Zach was ready and waiting on the balcony. As soon as Serenity attacked Phoenix, he would jump down and restrain Serenity while Phoenix forced the memory into her mind. It was too simple, he didn't know why Serenity was putting up such a fuss about promising her he would do it.  
  
"Here she comes!" Black Phoenix half whispered half yelled up to Zach. This was it, the big moment. Serenity came casually striding up to Phoenix. She stopped in front of him and smiled.  
  
"Serenity?" Phoenix put his guard down.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Who did you think it was?" Serenity gave him a wide grin. Something wasn't sitting right with Zach.  
  
"What happened to Meilee?"  
  
"She did the spell wrong, can you believe it? I kicked her ass and she's back on her asteroid with Largo."  
  
"Wow, what are the odds?"  
  
"Exactly!" Serenity laughed. Suddenly her hand twitched at her side, it pushed Phoenix backward and Serenity's face flashed a look of concern. She gripped her head and fell to the floor.  
  
"What's wrong?" Phoenix kneeled down to Serenity. Zach suddenly noticed what he hadn't like about Serenity's appearance. There was a leather holster around Serenity's waist and it held a silver dagger.  
  
"IT'S A TRAP PHOENIX!" Zach yelled. Phoenix looked up at his brother. Quick as a flash, Serenity hit Phoenix with the heel of her hand into the nearest wall. He groaned and got up rubbing his head. A red aura surrounded Serenity as she smiled maliciously.  
  
"Should have seen that coming." Phoenix conjured up a fire spell and hurled it at Serenity. It caught her in the stomach. Phoenix yelled triumphantly, but it hadn't hit Serenity at all, she was holding the spell. She hurled it over her shoulder and it burst a curtain into flame. Serenity immediately doused Phoenix with a water spell, rendering him unconscious.  
  
"RAAHH!" Zach jumped off the balcony and landed squarely on Serenity's shoulders. She tried to buck him off, but he had a hold on her long hair. Serenity finally had had enough of Zach's game. She drew a short dagger and cut her hair off. Zach fell off of her holding what seemed to be a good eighty percent of the silvery hair. He threw it down in disgust and turned to face Serenity again. They stood in defensive positions, sizing each other up for awhile, the curtains still burning. Serenity suddenly charged at Zach, brandishing her dagger. Zach easily caught her arm and twisted it around her back. He started transferring the memory, but Serenity performed an impossibly high kick and hit him in the head.  
  
*Jeez! How on earth can she do that?! Oh, now I know why, SHE'S BEING CONTROLLED BY A REALLY POWERFUL SORCERESS!! One thing I don't get, the memory transfer should have frozen her.* Serenity stood across from Zach, panting. The symbol on her forehead glowed a brilliant red. *That must be the input spot. I guess I have to feed the memory through there. * Zach charged again for the second assault. Serenity tried to slice Zach again, but he jumped out of the way. He drew his sword and they clashed, facing each other down. Serenity bared her teeth, her face in an expression of absolute hatred. Now Zach knew why Serenity had made him promise to do this, it was hard on the emotions.  
  
"You're not Serenity. but I'm going to change that!" Zach put all of his strength into the sword and backed Serenity against a wall. Predictably, she rushed forward. Zach flipped over her and gripped her head, his first fingers on Serenity's forehead mark. He concentrated on the scene Serenity had shown him and Phoenix. He felt it flowing through his arms, through his fingertips and into Serenity's mind. She gave one final scream that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. The voice blended from the awful racket into Serenity's voice. Her hand opened and the dagger fell onto the floor.  
  
*Part 9 *  
  
The real Serenity blinked a few times and looked around, her eyes normal again. The curtain had extinguished itself for lack of anything to burn. A giant hole was in the wall and Phoenix was moaning on the floor in a puddle of water. She turned around and hugged Zach.  
  
"Thank you, I'm so sorry this had to happen." Zach was sort of shocked. Serenity was hardly one to admit to her mistakes and faults.  
  
"Uh, let's go revive Phoenix, shall we?"  
  
Serenity quickly healed Black Phoenix with one of her more handy goddess spells.  
  
"Wha. wha happ'nd?" Phoenix looked very dazed. "AHH! IT'S SERENITY!" He quickly jumped to his feet.  
  
"S'okay Phoenix. It was hard, but I managed to get the memory back in her head."  
  
"I'm very sorry for my actions Phoenix. I was watching the whole thing."  
  
"Well, it wasn't you, so it's okay." Serenity smiled.  
  
"Now," She began, "What to do about Meilee and Largo. They're expecting me back with your lifeless forms."  
  
"Then let's give 'em a little surprise party, shall we?" Zach smirked.  
  
"Right." Serenity grinned. She looked down at the holster. "Wh-what's this?" she had gone pale.  
  
"Oh, you were carrying some kind of dagger. Here it is." Zach brought it over. Serenity took it and examined it.  
  
"It's three years ago, today. isn't it?" She whispered to herself.  
  
"What is?" Phoenix asked.  
  
"Meilee. She was banished three years ago today. I might not be here today if it wasn't for, him."  
  
"Who? Largo?!" Zach said in disbelief.  
  
"No. It was someone else. I never found out who though."  
  
"What are you talking about? If someone saved your life, wouldn't you know them?" Phoenix asked.  
  
"I didn't catch this guy's name. He was with someone, and he mentioned he was from some kind of organization to catch dangerous criminals."  
  
"Oh my God." Zach muttered. "Can we see this memory?!" he asked urgently.  
  
"Uh, okay." Serenity was hesitant, but she put her fingers to the brother's heads and transferred the memory.  
  
"I'm starting to hate this transition." Zach muttered as his stomach gave a huge lurch. They were on the moon again. Serenity seemed to be walking with her sister, White Moon Goddess. Serenity spoke in a serious tone to Goddess. Serenity's sister suddenly gasped.  
  
"It's true.?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid it is."  
  
"Oh my dear sister! If only I had warned you about his vicious character!" Goddess sobbed into Serenity's shoulder.  
  
"What's done is done. What CAN be done? We both know perfectly well that nothing can be done." Meilee suddenly ran up to Serenity.  
  
"I must have a few words with you," She glared at Goddess, "In private." Goddess promised to talk to Serenity later and walked back into the palace.  
  
"So, Meilee, what is so urgent that you cannot speak in front of Goddess?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you." Meilee's face twisted into an evil grin, Serenity backed up a step. Meilee was quicker though, she darted around Serenity and pressed the silver dagger to her throat. "This is an attempt on your life."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I've always been sick of you getting all the attention! Once you're out of the way, I'll claim the throne with Largo as king!" Serenity's eyes widened.  
  
"But, why did you try to sell me off to him?!"  
  
"Once you two had tied the knot, you would fall mysteriously ill and die. I would marry Largo and we'd rule together! So in the end, you would have died anyway, if Largo hadn't gone too far with you yesterday."  
  
"SHUT UP!! SOMEONE HELP!! HELP!!"  
  
Suddenly, a blinding flash of white light appeared out of nowhere. Zach's eyes widened and what he saw sent shivers up his spine, himself. Meilee looked at the flash of light and made a break for it, letting Serenity fall to the ground, hitting her head on the pavement.  
  
"You take Sr216! I'll go after her!"  
  
"Gotcha!" Zach's other brother, ZJ, had also come out of the portal. He leaned down to Serenity or Sr216.  
  
"Are you alright? Serenity?" ZJ smacked Serenity's face a bit to get her to wake up. Serenity groaned and looked up.  
  
"I think I am. Where's Meilee?"  
  
"My brother is chasing after her. Don't worry, she won't bother you ever again."  
  
Serenity looked up at ZJ strangely, "Who are you?"  
  
He sighed, "I'm sorry, but I'm not permitted to reveal that." ZJ stood up, "I hope our paths cross again, in fact, I'm sure they will."  
  
The vision drained away. Zach broke away from Serenity's touch and stared at her.  
  
"That was my brother, ZJ." Serenity looked dumbstruck.  
  
"You mean, your evil twin brother? That was you who chased Meilee down?"  
  
"I know I recognized her from somewhere. I just didn't remember where I saw her before. Can I share memories with you, or is it just a Goddess thing?"  
  
"No, just transfer it like you did my memory back into me."  
  
"Alright, frankly I want to you experience what we've been through the past three times." Zach put his fingers to Serenity's forehead and forced the memory into her head. Serenity instantly knew why Zach was getting sick of her memories. Her stomach leapt into her throat as she was pulled backward into a distant time.  
  
She was in some kind of room with computer monitors, a large table with many chairs, a refrigerator, some beds, and other essential equipment. ZJ and Zach sat at opposite lengths of the table. Zach was doing maintenance on his sword and ZJ was typing at his computer. ZJ suddenly looked up.  
  
"Zach?"  
  
"Mm?" Zach didn't look up from his work.  
  
"Who was it we saved back on the moon?"  
  
"What, you mean Sr216?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Did you get a good look at her?"  
  
"No, they all look the same. White hair, blue eyes, delicate and fragile."  
  
"She didn't look very fragile. She was different."  
  
"Don't tell me you've fallen for HER. There are a million others out there JUST LIKE her."  
  
"Her eyes. Do you remember them? They were."  
  
"Blue. Like everyone else's?"  
  
"Yeah, but they changed."  
  
"Whaddya mean 'they changed'?" Zach still didn't look up from his work.  
  
"First they were blue, then when Sr216 tried to free Meilee's grip, they changed."  
  
"To what? Shimmering gold, 'cause that would interest me."  
  
"No, they were quite the opposite. They were black, with flecks of white, she looked almost like an angry demon. Right when we arrived, Meilee had made some kind of insulting comment, and Sr216's eyes changed, again."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Turquoise." Zach instantly stopped what he was doing.  
  
"Her hair didn't change, right?!"  
  
"No, nothing like that, just her eyes."  
  
"God. Do you think we screwed up?"  
  
"No, at least, I hope not."  
  
The memory melted away and Serenity stood there, trying to compute all that she had been shown.  
  
"I had a code name?"  
  
"Well, there were millions of Serenitys out there. We had to categorize them somehow." Zach explained.  
  
"What happened to this, organization, that you were part of?"  
  
"It became corrupt. I left it and now ZJ is after my blood." Serenity caught the sound of footsteps coming down the hall.  
  
"Hurry! Both of you, pretend to be dead!"  
  
"Oh, alright, we'll just both kick the bucket right now." Zach droned sarcastically.  
  
"I don't need your sarcasm! If you guys wanna live, you'll pretend to be dead, NOW!" Zach and Phoenix sprawled out on the floor. Serenity chanted a small spell, "Cosmetic Makeup!" Suddenly, the brothers were covered in what seemed to be fatal battle wounds. Zach prodded what seemed to be a hole in his side, but he felt his shirt.  
  
"Too weird."  
  
"Shut up!" Serenity hissed. She started dragging the 'lifeless forms' into the hall.  
  
*Part 10 *  
  
"Ah, Serenity," Meilee's cunning voice said, "You've brought us your friends. How nice."  
  
"Yes." Serenity said very stiffly.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Get them out of my sight." Largo sniffed.  
  
"Alright." Serenity started dragging the brothers down the hall.  
  
"Wait." Largo breathed, "Something isn't right. Where is your dagger Serenity!" he yelled. Serenity turned around slowly. She hadn't taken the dagger into account, Zach still had it in his pocket.  
  
"Uh."  
  
"The older boy has it!" Meilee shrieked. She had noticed it in Kaiser's back pocket. They were busted.  
  
"RUN!" The brothers and Serenity ran out the door into the bright sun, Meilee and Largo behind them.  
  
"You guys take Largo! I'll handle Meilee." Serenity grimaced.  
  
"Fine by me!" Zach drew his sword as Largo did the same. He and Largo clashed as Phoenix flew around casting fire spells. Serenity drew her tier as Meilee took out her staff of twisted wood.  
  
"ETERNAL DARKNESS LIGHTNING!" Meilee called out.  
  
"GODDESS COUNTER MOONBEAM!" Serenity's attack hit Meilee's dead on and the two attacks ricocheted off into the distance. Serenity and Meilee suddenly rushed at each other and started attacking with no mercy, the light of a spell occurring sometimes.  
  
Zach had Largo cornered at the edge of the pool.  
  
"If ya fall in, I'm guessing you can't swim too well in armor." Largo grimaced at Zach. Phoenix cast a spell around Largo for a cage of fire. He put his hands on the bars and recoiled in pain.  
  
"This cage'll contract every minute or so. This should be enough punishment for what you did to Serenity!"  
  
"I did nothing to her. You should be chaining her up!"  
  
"Don't lie to us you filthy rapist!"  
  
"It's true, I didn't touch one hair on her head."  
  
"We saw with our own eyes what happened!" Zach yelled at him. "I am getting really pissed off at you." He stuck his sword through the fire bars.  
  
"Perhaps, you should hear what really happened. It is true what you saw at the beginning, but, you probably noticed that Serenity looked up at the night sky. She suddenly went rigid. No matter what I did she didn't respond at all," Zach curled his lip and edged his sword towards Largo's throat. "Not like that response! I didn't touch her at all! Suddenly, I noticed her eyes had gone completely white. I thought she was having some kind of fit; it was worse. Suddenly, she began to sprout fangs and grow. She grew two times my size, three times, ten times, fifty times! She had transformed into a giant, silver-haired beast. She went absolutely crazy and started destroying everything in sight, especially me. I fought for my life, until I noticed her tail. I had noticed it when I'd tried to take her... you know... off. It freaked me out at first, but I figured, she'd be dead soon, so why bother. Anyway, I swiftly drew my sword and cut it off. She started de-transforming, yet, she fell on me and I was severely injured."  
  
"The Ozaru stage of the saiyan race." Zach muttered.  
  
"I knew there was some name for this malady."  
  
"Phoenix! Go tell Serenity what really happened! She needs to know!" Black Phoenix nodded and flew over to Serenity, who was grappling with Meilee. She swiftly kicked Meilee off her feet (again) and backed up to where Phoenix was. He quickly told her what Largo had said. Serenity's eyes widened and she looked in disbelief to Phoenix and back to Zach. She looked like she had been born again with a new chance to start over, which was essentially what had happened. She stared Meilee down with a triumphant grin. She formed a ki blast in her hands and fired it at Meilee, she brushed it aside.  
  
"You think you can beat me that easily?! Think again!" A mass of black lightning raced over to Serenity's side.  
  
"SHELL!" Serenity blocked the lightning with Zach's famous move, shielding Zach and Phoenix with her. She looked over to Phoenix to beg for some help. He nodded and put his hand on Serenity's tier. He motioned to Zach to do the same. He ran over and followed suit with Phoenix.  
  
"SAIYAN GODDESS FLASH!" Serenity formed a yellow ki blast on the end of her tier. The brothers poured all their emotions into Serenity's spell, remembering everything Serenity had been through, everything she had fought for, everything they WERE fighting for. Serenity removed the shield and the attacks hit each other head on. Serenity's spell grew larger and began to overtake Meilee's lightning. It finally neutralized the dark sorceress' spell, causing it to disappear. Serenity rushed forward with her tier, Zach with his sword, and Phoenix with a fire spell, which they all put under Meilee's chin.  
  
"Now, I suggest that you go back to wherever you came from. And do me a favor," Serenity nodded over to Largo, "Take this idiot back with you."  
  
*Part 11 *  
  
"I'm starving!" Serenity moaned as she, Zach, and Phoenix watched Meilee and Largo's sealed capsule zoom off into some deep recess of space.  
  
"Tell you what, why don't we get Chinese, for ten. I think I could eat as much as a saiyan after this whole ordeal."  
  
"I'm sorry you had to get dragged into this."  
  
"Me too! If I had just let you scream away in your sleep, this might have never happened!"  
  
"Hey! I think you were the one who discovered those creeps on the grounds!"  
  
"If you had just kept all your little memories to yourself, we might have been able to lock ourselves in our room and say 'gee, I wonder where Serenity is'."  
  
This went on for what seemed like hours, until the food arrived. This promptly shut Serenity and Zach up. But Phoenix figured, this fighting was probably just Zach's way of getting Serenity's mind off of the past and back into the future.  
  
The End  
  
Authors Note: So, what'd you think? Okay, so maybe 11 Parts was a bit much, but if I had 11 chapters, that might have been a bit too intimidating. See you in AS!  
  
~Little Serenity 


End file.
